


The Spider and the Fly

by stodgysays



Series: In Thy Nature [1]
Category: MasterTim, Real Person Fiction, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: The spider always catches his fly.





	The Spider and the Fly

You are usually shy when you are in huge crowds, but something about him drew you in. His eyes sought you out and kept the gaze until you finally took notice. Suddenly, there was no other person in the room. 

Your feet carried you magnetically towards him unaware of how many shoulders you weaved around. A Cheshire-like grin formed on his face knowing you were headed into his web.

“Hi” was all you could muster while he already held your hand in his. “We’re leaving,” he states after pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. You both walk out the side exit. He takes care to hold your waist to leading you to an alcove. Ivy grew down the wall behind a stone bench. 

When you both sit, he drapes your hair behind your neck and runs his lips from ear to collarbone. “Who are you?” You muster hearing your heartbeat throb in your ears.

“I’m who you desire.” His hands are unbuttoning your blouse taking his time with each movement. You lean into his hands as they graze between your breasts, and he rewards you by pushing down the cups of your bra. The cool air immediately hits you as your nipples erect. His mouth gives each the same suckled attention. His hands caress you to ensure you anticipate the next touch. 

Laying you down on the bench, he props your legs up and reaches under your skirt to remove your panties. You never let another man see you this vulnerable. He guides his hands up your legs until he reaches your most sensitive spot to which he applies gentle pressure with the pad of his thumb. “I bet you taste so sweet.” A look of fear and embarrassment shows on your face.

“My darling girl. You are so innocent. “ He lowers his head down between your legs and begins savoring your secret place. His tongue in circles you as if he is enjoying the delicate filling of an eclair. You bite your lip to keep from moaning aloud, and he chuckles knowing that he is causing you extreme pleasure. A hot feeling rushes over you when he puts two fingers inside of your now wet sex and turns them in a circular motion. You orgasm around them and feel yourself tighten and release. The feeling is so intense that tears stream down your face.

He leans up to finally kiss your mouth and you taste yourself on him. His tongue invades your mouth in a way that would make you do anything to be near him again. 

The kiss breaks, and he’s walking away. 

“Wait. Will I see you again?” You cry out so loud that your voice echoes in your ears.

He looks over his shoulder and says “Soon enough. The spider always catches his fly.“


End file.
